Another chance at love
by Namikaze Naruto Tenma no ouji
Summary: After having her heart broken by Inuyasha, Kagome never thought she would fall in love again. Moving to the Kantou region of Tokyo she reunits with her twin brother and discovers that love will always find a way. No matter what! This fic has been revised.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything...but the plot._

* * *

.

_**~..Chapter 1..~**_

.

* * *

Sighing a young woman child stood up after placing the last of her clothes in the box beside her feet. Running a dainty hand through blue tinted black hair the girl looked around one last time to make sure that she had grabbed everything and once satisfied that she had what she need, she leaned over and picked up rhe box before heading towards the door. Holding the box to her hips, Kagome took one last glance at her room before flipping the light switch so everything was pitch black and closed the door behind her.

A whole year, that's how long it took to complete the quest for the shikon jewel. A journey filled with adventure and friendship, of hardships and achievements, of growing up and becoming someone strong and independent...of scars and heartbreak.

Inuyasha.

The single name alone sent a painful tug at her heart. He had done the unimaginable, he had betrayed her...betrayed them and had stolen the shikon jewel. He took the cursed jewel and made a wish upon it. He tried to become a full demon after he promised her he wouldn't. After the whole year of fighting to protect the jewel, to keep the marble out of evil clutches it was all for naught when Inuyasha used it for the same purpose as those they had tried to prevent from using it.

In the act of trying to stop the crazed half demon turned demon from pillarging the village, Miroku, Sango and Shippo were killed. After killing their friends he turned on the young futuristic miko with a crazed grin and raised his claws before charging towards the frozen girl. It was at that moment her miko powers came forth and protected her, killing Inuyasha in the process.

Hurt and unable to comprehend much and the only thing she really knew was that her first love betrayed her, killed their friends and tried to do the same to her and in an act of pure instinct of survival her powers came forth and killed the deranged hanyou. It was like her powers had a mind of their own as they activated in order to protect herself, unconsciously.

So she ran. Ran towards the bone eaters well. Back to her own era. Where the world made sense, where she knew she would be loved and comforted after such an ordeal. She needed to seek reassurance that what she had just done was the right thing, even though she had killed someone she wanted to know it was alright.

Reaching he clearing that housed the transporting well and without a second thought, she leaped inside allowing the warmth of the blue lights surround her as the feeling of falling and flying at the same time filled her with contentment. The feeling lasting only for a moment before fading when she meant the hard dirt ground of the well floor.

Not being able to muster the strength to leave the well, the weight of everything that just took place burdened her heart and unbidden, tears began to gather within her eyes as she crumbled on the floor and wept.

~..~

She had stopped crying a while ago but not having the energy to move lease of all climbed out of the well she sat on the bottom of the well not knowing how long had past but when she looked up finally deciding to leave she was startled to see an older, more mature version of Sesshoumaru looking down at her with worry in his liguidfied golden eyes.

Kagome bit her lips as once again moisture gathered in her eyes she never thought she would see him again. Or any of her other demon friends after all five hundred years is a long time, "Sesshoumaru, is that you?" The liquid that was building within her eyes finally released itself as tears rolled down her cheeks. .

Sesshoumaru leaped into the well and gently brought the small girl into his arms. "Hush, Kagome. This Sesshoumaru can see that you can't stay here. This Sesshoumaru fear this place will bring you too much bad memories that will only bring you down. So I ask that you consider moving in with me. I live in Tokyo, the Kantou regions. You'll be attending either Seigaku or Hyotei." he whispered soothingly against her ear.

Kagome sniffed and nuzzled the side of her older brother figures neck. "You live in the Kantou regions?" she whispered before she nodded her head silently against his shoulder a moment larer. "Okay."

They stood that way for a while before Kagome pulled away and wiped her eyes before flashing her brother figure a small smile of gratitute. "Did you let..." Kagome didn't get a chance to continue when Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around the young girl's waist and leapt out of the well.

"I have notified you adopted mother of this and she said if you agree to it than it's fine. But before hand, I think you should tell them what has happened. They were worried when I told them of the decsion in taking you away from here on your return, so I told them that you will tell them about that."

Kagome nodded her head and together the two entered the house.

~..~

After telling her adoptive mom what had happened in the past, Ku-loon agreed that Kagome moving would be for the best. Souta was mad at what Inuyasha did and vowed that no one would ever harm his older sister again and if they did he would make them pay.

Kagome was happy that she would be able to see her real family again and her twin brother. She had missed him greatly throughout the years.

Walking down the stairs Kagome smiled at Ku-loon and nodded her thanks to Sesshoumaru when he took the box from her jamds and turned towards the door and started walking towards it calling over his shoulder as he did so, "Hurry imouto, we don't want to catch traffic"

Kagome hugged her adoted mother, brother and grandfather. "I'll miss you!" she whispered.

"We'll miss you to Kagome!" called Ku-loom

"Don't let any boys hurt you, sis!" Souta called "Or else I'm going to have to teach them a lesson!"

Kagome giggled at that and ruffled the young boys hair affectionaly. "Will do squirt."

"And be careful of demons Kagome!"

"I will grandpa!" Kagome gave them all a last hug before turning and walking out of the house and towards a black and silver Vanquish where Sesshomaru already sat waiting.

"Ready Kags" asked Sesshomaru as soon as she got in the car.

Kagome nodded her head. "Hai Aniki, I'm ready to forget the past and start a new life!"

Several minutes into the drive Kagome sighed, "So your mansion would be located near Hyotei, wouldn't it?"

Sesshoumaru hummed his agreement.

"It would be alright to attend Seigaku though even with the distance?"

Sesshoumaru nodded his head, "If it would make you happy. Besides, Hyotei and Seigaku aren't that far apart."

"If you say so Aniki!"

Everything was silent for a while before, Sesshoumaru broke it.

"Kagome..."

Kagome turned and glanced at Sesshomaru curiously, it was not often that you hear the famed inu taiyoukai trail off in the middle of speaking.

"What is it, aniki?"

"You know that I will never allow anyone to hurt you like Inuyasha, ne?"

Kagome smiled, "I know that aniki!"

Sesshomaru inclined his head. "I don't want you feeling any more burdened than you already are. And the sorrow that you are still coping with, though you try to hide it, I want you to know that you can come to me with your problems and let me be the anchor that keeps you grounded or you could speak to your brother and allow him to be your pillar of support. I know that he would never allow anyone to cause you more grief."

Kagome leaned over and placed a light kiss on her brothers cheek "You are already my anchor, without you I would have sunken into depression already and Ryoma has always been the person I would go to when I needed someone, though I haven't seen him in years, we still talk. And he will always be the source of my comfort just like I would always be his" Kagome whispered, glancing at the Inuyoukai beside her with a small smile, "And as your my anchor, I'll be yours as well..." shaking her head, "Well, when his not persent anyways." she gigg;ed a bit.

Sesshomaru allowed a small smile to grace his lips before silence ensued

And after five hours they had finally arrived at Sesshoumaru's mansion.

* * *

_**.**_

_**~..At Seigaku..~**_

**_._**

* * *

He knew something was going to happen, he could practically feel it. Turning away from the game that was taking place between the fierce rivals, Momoshiro Takeshi and Kaidoh Kaoru, the baby of the team stared unflitchingly up into the endless blue skies, raising a hand to shield his eyes a while later, he took a deep breath and released it. "Kagome..."

Fuji who was standing nearby narrowed his eyes a bit at the unfamiliar name that passes across the boy's lips. If anyone tried to take his precious kitten away, he will make them suffer greatly. No one touched what belonged to him and Echien Ryoma was his whether the boy was aware of the fact or not.

Eiji shivered and gripped Oishi's shoulder tightly, "Fuji-ko-chan is really scary, nya." he whispered while the vice captain rubbed the catlike acrobatics back soothingly.

Tezuka rubbed his temples, "Echizen, Fuji, on the court!"

Blinking, large golden eyes blinked and stared at the captain for a while before nodding his head and grabbing his racket before heading towards the courts with his ever smiling senpai trailing behind him. With one last glance towards the sky, Ryoma allowed a smile, barely noticeable smile grace his lips before she nodded towards Fuji, "You serve first, Fuji-senpai!"

"If you insist, Ryo-chan." he smiled when the the catlike boys eyes narrowed in annoyance at the nickname, "Here I come!"

Ryoma nodded his head, "Alright" he called back with a smirk now.

~..~

Ryoma, stuffec his hands into his pockets ignoring the voices of his senpai's as they chatted around him. It was after practice and he was upset that once again before they could properly play a match it was interrupted, but this time instead of the rain t was because of the time. And once again Fujiwas leading by one game, with it being his serve.

"Disappointed?" questioned a soft voice causing Ryoma to turn his head and stare at his senpai before he rasied an eyebrow in confusion, not knowing what the honey haired male was talking again.

Disappointed.

What could he be disappointed about?

"What are you ralking about Fuji-senpai?"

Opening his eyes a bit, Fuji stared at Ryoma for a while before he decided to answer, "About the match. Are you upset that it interrupted again?"

Ryoma sighed and blew out a gust of air, cocking his head to the side, he nodded his head, "Of couse, I would have won you."

Fuji smiled, "Saa..."

~..~

After being walked home by the rest of his senpai's, Ryoma plopped himself down on the bed and stared at the ceiling witu a sigh, "Kagome, why do i have this feeling that something bad is going on with you?" Not being able to take the feeling, the prince grabbed his cell and dialed his sister's number. After several rings where no one picked up, the cat eyes boy closed the phone and sbut his eyes. "Kagome...you are alright aren't you...??"

* * *

_End of the first chapter..._

_I like the rewritten version better, it's going to have more detail on both sides instead on only focusing on Kagome, it;s going to have parts centered with Ryoma and the Seigaku regulars as well. _

_So you wanna read more, drop a review, it encourages me to write more._

_xKagi-chanx_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything...but the plot._

* * *

_**~..Chapter 2..~**_

* * *

"...It's six o'clock on a beautiful Monday morning...."

A small pale hand reached over and hit the off button on the alarm clock resting innocently on the side table. A soft groan was heard from the confines of a black comforter that several silver crescent moons scattered around it while in the middle of the blanket was a giant white dog, demonic in appearance and a replica of Sesshoumaru when he transforms, before it was tossed aside to reveal a sleepy and disgruntled Kagome.

Opening her eyes a bit another groan escaped her lips as she quickly closed her eyes against the unexpected onslaught of sunlight. A few moments later, Kagome opened her eyes again and just sat on the bed debating whether or not to actually go to school today.

A while later and when she was sure her eyes would be well adjusted to the sunlight this time, Kagome peeked over her shoulder to take a look at the night stand where her clock was sitting and seeing the blaring red numbers reading, _'6:05'_ another groan _'Damn school.'_as soon as the thought registered, Kagome leaped out of her bed and ran towards her bathroom. _'I get to see Ryo-chan today!'_

_._

_._

Meanwhile downstairs Sesshoumaru was calmly reading his newspaper, the maids scurried around making sure that the plates were set and everything was in order while the cooks were finishing the breakfast meal.

The lord of the house hid a smile when he heard the frantic movements of his beloved imouto and shook his head when a 'thump' was heard signifying that Kagome's infamous clumsiness had reared his head especially if those strings of muffled curses was anything to go by.

Kagome ran down the stairs dressed in the male version of the Seigaku High uniform, her long hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, the ribbon being tied at mid-back allowing the rest of the strands to rest at her waist.

"Good morning Kagome-chan!" Sesshoumaru glanced up at his sister when she entered and did a double take. He had seen pictures of Kagome's twin brother and right now there was an uncanny likeliness, and he rose an eyebrow, "Are you playing?" he questioned. He knew that Kagome only dressed as a male when she was in a playful mood and wanted to screw around with other people's minds. It had always amused him how she could get the straightest of males to start second guessing their sexuality.

Kagome smiled, "Morning aniki and yes, I want to see how far I can take this game before someone figures it out. Of course I have to tell Ryo-chan not to spoil the fun."

Sesshomaru chuckled _'Well that is one less thing to worry about. With the guys thinking Kagome is a male than they woulod not hound her, well unless they are that way than there will be a problem, but it would be interesting to see how this pans out.' _"Well sit down, breakfast is just about finished."

Nodding with a smile, Kagome took her seat beside Sesshoumaru just as the doors to the kitchen opened to reveal the chef holding two trays in his hands.

* * *

_**Echizen household**_

* * *

Ryoma slumped at the table with a yawn. He closed his eyes for a bit wondering if he should go to school or not. He didn't really feel like going but there was a nagging feeling deep withing telling him that if he didn't go than he would miss out on something really important. Beside he really didn't want his senpai's to come here and bother him should he not go to school today.

Really, they were such worry warts.

Stepping into the dining area, Nanako smiled when she saw her younger cousin. He was really adorable but she wouldn't tell him that, knowing how he detested being called 'cute' or 'adorable' stating that those words should be used on girls more specifically on his twin. Placing the plates that she was holding on the table she greeted her cousin, "Good morning Ryoma."

Ryoma turned his head to the side and returned the greeting, "Morning, Nanako, what's for breakfast?"

Nanako gave him an apologetic look, "Sorry, Ryoma-san. Aunty made western breakfast!"

Bolting upright in his chair, the prince of tennis scowled, "Okaa-san!" called Ryoma annoyed. How much times did he have to say that the only western style breakfast that he liked were the ones his sister made. She made them good.

With another apologetic smile towards her now adorable annoyed cousin, Nanako patted the boys shoulder comfortingly, "She left to go to work already. I'll make you Japanese food tomorrow, alright."

Ryoma sighed and grumbled while staring at the plate in front of him. He really did not want to eat this, but it seemed he had no choice in the matter and with another sigh, Ryoma reluctantly began eating the food. Picking up the toast, he bit into it and chewed before swallowing. Lifting up his spoon he scooped some eggs upon the utensil before placing it into his mouth as well. Half way finished with his food he reached out and grabbed the bottle milk, opening it, he drank the entire bottle. .

A shout outside caused Ryoma to stand up, knowing who it was already, the tennis prince grabbed his toast, the last bottle of milk and his bags before calling a farwell and leaving the house.

* * *

.

_**With Kagome**_

.

* * *

Kagome left the office and headed towards the direction where she heard the sounds of balls being hit. Arriving at the courts she stood a bit away and watched as the members practice, her attention drifted to the ones wearing the regulars uniform and studied them for a while. Before scanning the group for her brother but with no luck. With a sigh, Kagome crossed her arms and continued to watch the warm ups.

Well, that was her intentions until someone grabbed her.

"Echizen, why aren't you on the court?" came an elderly voice from behind as she felt a hand wrap around her fore arm and dragged her towards the courts. Glancing to her side she stared at the woman dressed in a pink track suit and realized that this must have been the tennis teams coach.

Kagome blinked in confusion wondering why the woman was dragging her towards the courts,before a smirk formed on her face, a replica of her twins and allowed the woman to pull her. _'This shall be interesting'_ Looking back towards the courts she saw several of the regulars look at her and the coach but she couldn't hear what they were saying because of how far away they were but she could barely make out the red head saying something about being late to practice and with held a snicker.

This was going to be more fun then she first thought.

.

.

"Heh, it seems ochibi-chan is late to practice!" commented Eiji looking in the direction of their coach and youngest player.

"That Echizen, never learns" called Momoshiro shaking his head.

"Saa..." Fuji tapped his chin "Didn't Ryo-chan say he had library duty? It's a little early for him to be here!"

"Your right, Fujiko-chan. I wonder why his here!" exclaimed Eiji

Tezuka choose that time to appear, walking towards the courts in all of his glory. "Regulars!" he called out and immediately the regulars walked over to surround their captain while the other members watched in slight envy. Ryuuzaki walked over still dragging Echizen.

Tezuka glanced at the coach and the person held in her grasp with confusion evident on his face. "Ryuuzaki-sensei, who is that? And why are you bringing him here?"

"Eh, what do you mean by that buchou, nya?" questioned Eiji with shock "Surely you remember ochibi?"

"Saa.." smiled Fuji, eyes opening to reveal the piercing blue diamonds as he stared at their stoic buchou.. _'Sharp as always, ne Tezuka!'_

Tezuka furrowed his brows a bit and gave the red head a blank stare, "Of course I know Echizen, Kikumaru, but that was not my questioned. I asked who this is."

The regulars shared a look of confusion not sure how to answer. Oishi walked over and asked his best friend if he was feeling alright. Tezuka just shrugged it off.

A light chuckle broke out and all of the regulars and the coach faced the smaller boy.

"Echizen-kun?" questioned Oishi in worry. _'Since when does Echizen chuckle?' _

Tezuka crossed his arms, "You are not Echizen, well not the one on the team, anyways. So who are you?" he questioned giving the new student a considering look, but before Kagome could give an answer a shout from behind them caused everyone's attention to turn to the source of the call.

.

.

Sighing, Echizen Ryoma headed towards the clubroom, well he was going to head towards the clubroom until something near the courts caught his attention. Squinting, he saw someone standing in front of Tezuka, someone who looked remarkably like himself. And without a doubt he knew who it was standing amongst his friends.

.

.

"Kagome?!" called a shocked, surprise call from behind the regulars and upon turning they saw their ochibi standing behind them, dressed in his practice jersey and a red racket held n his hand. "Is that you?"

"Hey, Ryo-chan!" came the greeting as Kagome race pass the still shocked regulars, minus Tezuka and Fuji of course, them being the only ones who noticed that the person was not Ryoma, and hugged her twin while also whispering something into his ears, which went unnoticed. _"Play along"_ she felt him nod against her head and a smirk forming on his lips.

"Hoi, ochibi, nya, who is that?" called Eiji being the first to break out of the shock.

"Echizen Kagome" stated Kagome, smiling

Smirking, Ryoma glanced at his friends, "My twin!" he added preparing for the enviable outburst that his statement would cause. And he was not disappointed.

"NNNNAAAANNNNIIIII?!"

'Ii Data!"

"FFFSSSHHHUU!!!"

A Chuckle 'Omoshirou...'

'...'

Kagome smiled widened, _'Interesting indeed.'_

_Well, hope you liked it. _

_Reviews are appreciated, _

_xKagi-chanx_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own anything...but the plot._

* * *

_**~..Chapter 3..~**_

* * *

After the out burst the courts were oddly silent. The members were watching them curiously wondering what the yelling was about. It was not every day that the regulars randomly yelled things out in shock unless the shock was drinking Inui's newest creation of juices. But aside from that, there was nothing.

Seeing the looks directed towards them, Tezuka placed a hand up silencing what would be a round of questions. He didn't want to have this conversation out in the open especially since they were disrupting practice, "Let's take this to the club room!" he declared as he turned on his heels and headed towards the locker room reserved for the regulars only. and there manager, with his team following behind him obediently, while casting curious glances behind them, towards the twins. It was fascinating really, who would have guessed that their little baby was a twin. Certainly not them, that was for sure.

Seeing their senpai's staring at them, they decided play with them. So, Ryoma smirked at them while Kagome just smiled, a smile that frightening made the regulars think of their very own sadist. Oishi, Eiji, Taka, Inui, Kaidoh and Momoshiro turned to look at Fuji who was humming while walking a bit in front of them and in the back of Tezuka, and a smile on his lips while his eyes were closed.

"Scary." commented Momoshiro as he glanced from Ryoma's twin to Fuji and back again. "I don't think Seigaku can handle another Fuji-senpai."

Hearing the comment the second year made, the light brown haired tensai turned to look at him, "Did you say something, Momoshiro?" questioned Fuji staring at his kohai with a smile, the blue diamonds of his eyes barely peeking out from beneath his lashes.

The dunk smash player shook his head and flat out denied saying anything to which Fuji just hummed and turned back around to continue his trek towards the clubroom. Seeing that he was no longer the center of his sadistic senpai's attention, Momoshiro sighed in relief. he really thought Fuji was about to attack him.

Upon reaching the clubroom, and after everyone took their seats, minus Ryuuzaki-sensei who stayed behind to watch over the rest of the club, Tezuka cleared his throat and was about to address his team, but before he could say anything two of Seigaku's hyperactive males burst out with questions of their own.

"I didn't know you had a twin, brat! Why didn't you tell us?" called Momoshiro

The red head acrobat was quick to jump in and add his own two cents as well, "Yay, ochibi, why didn't you tell us, nya?" Eiji shouted from his position beside Oishi.

"Yon never asked." was Ryoma's simple response as he glanced at his senpai's from beneath unruly bangs, a smirk tugging at his lips

A soft chuckle was heard, "Saa...do you play tennis?" asked Fuji turning his attention towards Kagome, after his amusement with what Ryoma said ceased, and noticed the tennis bag hanging from her shoulder.

Kagome hummed, a smirk gracing her lips as she glanced from her bag before looking towards her brother. The regulars couldn't help but notice how much their smirks looked oddly alike but they brushed it off thinking that them being twins had something to do with it.

"Maybe her and ochibi could have a match, nya?"

The statement earned several agreements. Everyone did want to see a match like that. Was there someone as good as Ryoma, who could match the prodigy in skill. It would be interesting to see and they couldn't deny that.

"Yeah. That would be a good match don't you think." whispered Taka

"It would be a good time to gather some interesting data" commented Inui pushing his glasses up.

Not really in the mood to play a game at the moment Kagome waved the comment off, "Maybe later!" she amended which earned several groans of disappointed, the loudest being done by Momoshiro and Eiji.

Voices talking quite loudly caused the group to look out of the window and watched as the members of the tennis club left the courts.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei let practice out." commented Eiji bouncing in his seat before wrapping his arms around his double partners asking the vice captain why their coach at release everyone early to which the motherly male shook his head and told the cat-like acrobat he didn't know why.

Kagome turned so she was facing the red head and told him something that caused his to get this big smile on his face before he leaped over and hugged the girl disguised as a boy, and began chatting excitedly with her which caused Momoshiro, Taka and Oishi to join in as well.

Ryoma looked at his twin sister, and unconsciously smiled. He was really happy that his sister was getting along well with his friends and teammates. The small twist to his lips didn't go unnoticed by the more keen observers who had easily caught such a rare expression.

Fuji couldn't help but let his smile widen, Inui took data and Tezuka's eyes softened at the sight.

Ryoma tugged at his cap. He had really missed his sister. The last time they had seen each other was when they were twelve, before Ryoma started at Seigaku and became to busy to visit, than afterwards he returned to America with their parents to play in the U.S. Open. They spoke constantly, via phones and emails whenever they could but talking and seeing each other were quite different.

Golden brown eyes took in the changes to his sisters form and inwardly growled. Kagome had always been beautiful but now she was breathtakingly gorgeous. The fantasy of all men alike, and some woman, just like he knew woman fancied him, and men as well, he just chose to play the oblivious card.

"Hey Kagome?"

Kagome turned and smiled at her brother. She had missed him greatly, she watched him on the television, seen him in the sports weekly magazine and spoke to him whenever she had the time to but seeing him in person after three years, well, she was deliriously happy.

"Yes what is it, Ryo-chan?"

"You want to go to the street courts, later. I want to have a match with you!" declared Ryoma with a small smirk

Kagome just continued to smile before nodding her head. "I have to call to confirm this with my aniki first though."

Ryoma rose an eyebrow in curiosity. "What aniki?"

"He adopted me a while ago. I'm staying with him for the time being. You'll meet him when he comes to pick me up. I'm staying with him." replied Kagome as she grabbed her bag and opened the smallest pocket. Her eyes widened in surprise though when instead of being met with a single dark blue Nokia phone, she saw two apple iphone 3gs in it's place. One was black and silver while the other was black and purple. Gaping slightly she grabbed the note that was posted upon one of the cell phone covers.

_Kagome,_

_Just thought you and your brother could use a better means to communicate, so I got both of you the newest phone out. _

_I'll see you later, _

_Sesshoumaru._

Ryoma looked worried at his sister. "Kagome, are you alright?"

"I have the coolest aniki ever." Kagome cheered as she grabbed the black and silver phone and tossed it towards Ryoma who caught it expertly, while she pulled out the black and purple phone and quickly pushed in her brothers office number. She couldn't believe he actually got her the phone and what's more he brought one for her brother as well.

Hearing the click, signifying someone had answered she waited till the secretary said her customary greeting before she spoke asking to speak with 'Sesshoumaru Taishou'. Upon hearing her voice and knowing she was not a business partner of Sesshoumaru the secretaries voice turned from professionally polite to a snobby high class bitch as she told Kagome that, 'Mr. Taishou is a very busy man and doesn't have the time to waste on little girls.

Growling into the receiver Kagome narrowed her eyes and told the woman that Sesshoumaru would want to speak to her. Upon hearing that the woman went off ranting about this and that and how Mr. Taishou will not tolerate gold digging whores calling him at work and interrupting him.

The reply alone had Kagome clutching at the phone in her hand as she bared impressive looking teeth at nobody in particular though, the regulars had a feeling that the look was for the person who was denying her the right to speak with her brother. And by how the person was treating kagome, they had a feeling the person on the other side of the phone was a woman...a jealous woman who was giving kagome trouble, "Listen, I can have you fired if I so much as breathed this to him."

The regulars shared a look before looking towards Ryoma who was watching his 'brother' intently. They turned their attention back towards kagome when they heard him utter his name, 'Echizen Kagome' before pausing to listen to whatever else was being said. And than they heard him say whatever' and another pause and than a grunt was issued.

Kagome released a sigh when the woman's voice could be heard telling her brother that she was on the phone and neary snickered when Sesshoumaru told the bitch to put her through and the next time she dared to speak badly to anyone that was calling to speak to him again that she would be fired. Especially the person she was insulting and causing problems happen to be his sister.

The regulars and Ryoma just blinked at Kagome when they saw the smile and decided it was best that they didn't know what happened to cause such a smile to come upon her face, though Fuji and Inui did look curious about it. It was than that they remembered that kagome had tossed her brother something and they glanced at the boys hand.

"Wow, cool phone ochibi, nya!" called Eiji

Ryoma stared at the phone in his hand before once again staring at his sister, wondering who was this brother of hers that could afford to buy such an ecpensive phone. Seeing his senpai's curious expression, Ryoma smirked and held the device out so the red head could look at it. His Eiji didn't just look and sound like a cat, he even had traits found in cats such as their curiousity. It made him think that his senpai might have been a cat in his past life, but than again, he had no room to talk, as he too, could be compared to a cat.

"Aniki, thanks for the phones. Your the greatest." Kagome's voice caused them to look over at the younger Echizen who seemed to be listening intently to whatever this aniki of hers was telling her, before she nodded her head, "Will it be alright for me to hang out with Ryo-chan and his teammates at the street courts."

Another pause as they waited to see how her brother will take the news. They hoped he agreed to let Kagome go with them it will give them a chance to get to know their baby boy's sibling better. And vice versa as well. The news must have been good because a big grin erupted on her face as she wished her brother a good day and hung up the phone, facing them she told them that she could come with them and that he will pick her up later at the courts.

"Great let's go, nya" Cheered Eiji as he grabbed Oishi and started dragging him out of the clubroom and towards the gates with that the rest of the regulars plus Kagome following behind them.

* * *

_Hope you like. _

_Reviews are appreciated._

_xKagi-chanx_


End file.
